


I Don’t Want to Hurt You

by essencede



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is “dead”, F/F, Mara is Adora’s sister, Pining, Vampire Hunter! Catra, Vampire Slayer! Catra, Vampire! Adora, vampires and vampire hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essencede/pseuds/essencede
Summary: Catra thinks Adora is dead, killed by vampires, but she was actually turned into one. Catra becomes a vampire slayer to get revenge. Adora watches over Catra, but is too scared to interact with her again.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 149





	I Don’t Want to Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t written in a while but i started this not too long ago, so i added a little more to it. it’s perfect for october at least. i might add more to it, but who knows. i also might write more horror/halloween prompts so feel free to leave ideas in the comments. thanks for reading!

"I'll go get drinks, yeah?" the feline removes her arm, which was wrapped around her friend's neck playfully. Her tail uncoils itself from the blonde's wrist. 

"Y-yeah," her shaky voice does its best to be heard over the music. The bass shakes the walls. Before she can turn away, the blonde grabs her leather jacket. 

"Hmm?" Heterochromatic eyes rake over her, seeing how rigid her friend is. She really needs a drink, huh? 

"Hurry back, Catra. I have a bad feeling," she shouts into her friend's ear.

"It's just your nerves, princess," Catra purrs, though it's a bit of a shout over the music. "But don't worry. I'll be back in a sec, Adora," Catra assures, her voice strong and steady, the opposite of Adora's. "Keep our place." Catra motions to the couch. 

Adora nods her head, stretching her legs out to take up Catra's spot. She puts on a smile for her friend, though Catra sees right through it. She's grateful to have such a thoughtful friend. Adora hadn't wanted to go but Catra insisted on going. Adora being the worrywart she is, ended up coming despite her distaste for this type of thing. 

The feline turns around, pushing through the crowd; warm and sweaty bodies bump against her. She continues to push, flattening her ears so they might hurt a bit less at the blaring sounds. She finally makes it to the kitchen and before she can even grab two of the plastic cups, screams reach her ears.

Her body goes rigid and distantly, the smell of blood reaches her nose. And in seconds, all she can think about it Adora. Adora, who is right by the smell. Meaning, she is in the danger zone. 

The music continues to blare and Catra tries to push back into the living room, people are pushing past her. Someone pulls her, telling her she's stupid and to run the other way. 

"Vampires!" a voice shouts and Catra's blood goes cold. 

If Adora's in there, with those bloodthirsty monsters, she won't make it out alive. 

But Catra has to try, so she makes her way into the living room, watching as those goddamn bloodsuckers drink the life out of their victims. She scans the room and tries to smell Adora, or see her, but she can't. She can't. 

"Ooh, a hybrid!" a vampire with those cold and dark eyes coos, yelling over the music. Their eyes dilate at the sight of her and her stomach drops.

And at that, Catra is running. Adrenaline pushes her farther and farther. The smell of blood is heavy and strong, no matter how far she gets.

I'm so sorry, Adora.

And to this day, she can't forgive herself. 

***

Catra wakes up, heaving. Her vision is blurred from the tears as she grabs at the spot next to her, which has remained empty for years. 

Fuck, that nightmare again. She pulls her thin blankets close to her chest, breathing in the familiar scent of her room around her. It lacks the soothing scent of Adora, but it also lacks the strong stench of blood, which is calming by itself. She shuts her heavy eyelids, feeling her eyes ache from the lack of sleep. Though when she shuts her eyes, all she can think of are the beautiful blue-grey eyes of her best friend. 

The friend who she abandoned that night. Her now dead best friend. 

Her eyes shoot open again. Outside her window, she hears a twig break and shuffling. If she were human, she probably would've heard it, but she's not. 

Immediately, she's on her feet, ears pinned back and a low growl rumbling her throat. On her nightstand, a silver knife sits and she makes a grab for it, before making it to the window. She swears she sees familiar blonde hair and this sends her stomping through her house. 

"Fuck!" she shouts when her hip knocks into the kitchen table. 

She quickly unlocks her back door and looks around her backyard (which is a hit of grass and then just woods). It's empty. 

Figures. She probably imagined it. 

Again.

Guess I'm not going to bed again, huh?

She groans even louder, locking the door behind her. 

***

"Adora..." Mara sighs, shaking her head. "You gotta stop this, hon."

"I'm just checking up on her, Mara!" the blonde insists as she slips off her sneakers. 

"And she's fine, like every other night you’ve checked, right?"

"Yes, but I'm just making sure." 

"She's a vampire slayer, Adora, if she sees you, she'll be fine, you will not!" Mara raises her voice again, which she does very rarely, except for times like these. "I lost you once. I can't lose you again..." 

"I'm sorry, but I can't lose her again. It’s just like how it was with us—“

“I’m your sister, not your classmate. And this classmate led to you turning!” Mara runs her fingers through her hair, taking it out of her braid. She does her best not to yell, letting her anger out through the fidgeting of her fingers. 

“And that’s how we met again!” Adora points out before groaning. “I just need to know she's alive and safe. I haven't even tried saying hi or anything. I'm still living in the shadows like you've told me to. I'm just checking up on her—“

“Like a fucking stalker—“ Mara points a finger at her.

“Mara!”

“It’s true, ‘Dor!” 

“I’m going upstairs.” Adora gives up, huffing. Seeing the sunrise peak through the kitchen window, she decides it’s time for bed. “Night.” 

She goes to walk out of the kitchen, but a gentle but firm grip keeps her from doing so. She slowly turns her head back around, her grey eyes meeting soft chestnut ones. 

“Adora, just know I yell at you because I love you. I don’t want to see you slain.”

“I know...”

“But I can’t stop you, can I?” Mara lets out a wet laugh at that. “You’re stubborn, like me.” 

“I promise I’m being safe; wearing dark clothes and being quiet. I know the risks, but I’m taking them. For her.”

Mara wraps her arms around her sister, huffing out a frustrated sigh. The brunette sniffles and rolls her eyes. 

“So stupid,” she mutters. 

She knows love makes people do stupid things, but a vampire pining over a vampire slayer? Now, this is ridiculous. 

Adora chuckles, wrapping her arms around her sister.

“You and Catra would get along.” The two pull away. 

“Why? ‘Cuz I call out your idiocy?” Mara raises an eyebrow, placing a hand on her cocked hip.

“Yeah...” Adora rolls her eyes. “I can be dumb sometimes.”

“At least you’re self aware.” 

The two let out a laugh and Adora stretches, her joints letting out small popping sounds. 

“Well, I’m done for the night.”

“The stalking wear you out?” Mara winks at her.

“Haha,” the blonde replies sarcastically before pouting. 

“Night, ‘Dor.” 

“Night, Mar’.”


End file.
